


헤일로를 클리어 했던 날 이단 앞에 선 벤지의 불안

by Birdsong



Category: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015.12.12 이단벤지 교류전에서 배포했던 배포본입니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	헤일로를 클리어 했던 날 이단 앞에 선 벤지의 불안

달아오른 뺨 위에 차가운 액체가 투둑 떨어졌다. 시야가 뿌옇다. 얼마나 시간이 지났는지 모르겠다. 실내 온도는 쾌적한 게 맞는 것 같은데, 숨을 들이킬 때 마다 폐로 들어오는 공기는 덥고 습하다. 철벅거리면서 살이 부딪히는 소리가 귀에 뭔가 막이 한 겹 씌워진 듯 멀리서 들리는 것 같다. 두 손은 단단히 깍지가 껴진 채 침대 시트에 고정되어 있다. 정신을 차리려고 할 때 마다 문질러지는 아래쪽 때문에 아득한 쾌감이 등을 타고 올라와, 반사적으로 손가락을 구부려 뭔가를 잡으려고 해도, 손가락에 닿는 건 상대방의 손 마디 사이의 부드러운 살 뿐. 잘 생긴 얼굴에 초점이 어긋난 눈을 억지로 맞추려 해도, 안쪽을 반사적으로 조일 때 마다 목구멍을 울리며 으릉거리는 열락에 잠긴 이단의 표정이 어떤지 잘 보고 기억해두고 싶어 애를 써도, 벤지의 노력은 이단의 허리짓 한 번에 구름처럼 흩어져버린다. 이단은 지나치게 - 특히나 벤지가 감당하기에 –정력이 좋았다. 아무리 현장요원 테스트를 통과했다고 해도 벤지는 몸 보다는 머리와 손을 쓰는 사람이었다.

두 사람 모두 두 번씩 사이 좋게 가버린 덕에 벤지의 배와 가슴, 사타구니뿐만 아니라 이단의 아랫도리도 온통 정액으로 질척했고, 연결된 입구 주변은 거품이 일었다. 짐승처럼 엉겨 붙은 지 얼마나 시간이 지났는지 감이 잡히지 않는다. 다만, 이단의 땀방울이 떨어지는 걸로 봐서는 꽤나 시간이 지난 것 같다. 밀린 헤일로를 클리어 하겠다고 진종일 식사도 먹는 둥 마는 둥 애인을 소박 맞히고 모니터 앞에 앉아 조이스틱을 굴린 탓이었다. 저녁 식탁에서부터 저를 잡아먹을 듯 응시하는 눈빛이 좀 불길했었다. 눈치가 보여 음식이 입으로 들어가는지 코로 들어가는지 모르겠다 싶을 때 이단이 들러붙었다. 음식 냄새가 채 가시지 않은 입으로 진한 키스를 시작했다. 도둑이 제 발 저린다고, 강하게 밀어내지 못했더니 밀착하는 기세가 예사롭지 않을 때 알았어야 했다. 이단은 벤지의 생각보다 꽤나 화가 나 있었다. 쾌감에 지친 탓에 머리 속에 생각이 따로따로 돌다가 벽에 부딪혀 꼬이는 것 같았다. 이단은 그런 벤지의 상태를 기민하게 알아챘다. 그게 바로 이단의 장점이었으나, 지금의 벤지에게는 사실상 저주나 다름없는 것이었다.

 

“벤지, 집중해”

“으흣, 으.. 하으”

 

이단은 말을 하면서 깊숙하게 삽입하는 걸 즐겼다. 스팟을 귀두의 두툼한 부분으로 누르듯 자극하면 벤지의 턱이 저절로 벌어지며 교성이 튀어나오는 그 순간을 이단은 놓치지 않았다. 이미 두 번의 절정을 겪은 탓에, 벤지는 지독한 열락의 끝이 잡을 듯 잡을 듯 가까우면서도 쉽게 닿지 않는 게 애가 닳았다. 허리를 뒤틀며 성기를 잡아 스스로를 만족시키고 싶어도 지금 상태에서는 이단에게 잡혀 꼼짝도 할 수가 없었다.

 

“으.. 흐…. 이, 흐읍, 이단…힘들…으…가, 가고시ㅍ…”

 

이단의 지칠 줄 모르는 움직임에 벤지의 목소리가 흩어졌다. 손 하나 까닥하지도 못하겠는데 미치겠구먼, 이라는 생각이 들기 무섭게 손 깍지가 풀리더니, 순식간에 몸이 침대에서 휙 들렸다. 벤지는 반사적으로 벌어진 양 다리를 오므려 이단의 허리에 감았다. 연결된 상태에서 상체가 들리니 몸의 무게 때문에 저절로 삽입이 깊어지는 감각에 저절로 흑, 소리가 튀어나온다. 입술을 깨물려고 했지만 이미 늦었다. 이단은 벤지를 그대로 들쳐 앉은 채 침대 맞은 편 벽으로 두 걸음 만에 성큼성큼 옮겨갔다.

 

“어깨 잡아, 벤지”

“이단! 악, 아악, 하읏”

 

벤지의 등이 벽에 닿자 저절로 팔이 이단의 어깨를 잡았다. 아래가 깊숙하게 삽입된 상태에서 이단이 올려 치기 시작하자 벤지의 입에서는 저절로 신음이 튀어나왔다. 지독하게 느끼는 부분만 두껍고도 뜨거운 성기에 지지듯 문질러지니 겨우 멈추었던 눈물이 다시 터진다. 벤지의 것은 어느 새 뻣뻣하게 서서 희멀건 액이 흐르고 있었다. 이단의 어깨를 잡은 손 끝을 세워 긁는 것으로 반발했지만 이단은 벤지의 안쪽 깊은 곳을 공략하느라 어깨에 손톱자국이 나는 것도 알지 못했다.

 

“헉, 헉…좋아?”

 

힘주어 허리를 쳐올리면, 벤지는 어쩔 줄을 모르며 고개를 끄덕일 뿐이었다. 이단은 벤지의 목덜미에 키스하며 귓가에 속삭였다.

“사랑해, 벤지, 사랑해…”

“흑, 읏.. 흐읏, 나, 나도…”

 

벤지의 머리 속이 하얗게 되고 이단의 것을 놓치지 않겠다는 듯 콱 조인 건 다음 순간이었다. 이단은 저도 모르게 벤지의 몸을 벽 속에 처박을 듯 깊숙하게 허리 짓을 한 후 그대로 벤지의 안에 파정했다. 더 나올 것도 없었던 벤지는 드라이 오르가즘에 도달해 끊어질 듯 이어지는 신음과 함께 가쁜 숨을 몰아 쉬었다. 목에 감긴 팔이며 허리에 감긴 다리가 덜덜 떨렸다. 얼굴을 보니 눈은 부었고 침범벅에 입도 다물지 못해 엉망 진창이었다. 그제야 이단은 자기가 좀 심했구나, 하는 생각이 들었다. 조심스레 힘이 풀린 벤지의 팔다리를 침대에 누이고 자신의 것을 빼내자 넘쳐 흐르는 정액이 붉게 벌어진 사이로 주룩 새어 나왔다. 그 느낌에 벤지가 신음하자, 이단은 벤지를 옆으로 누이고, 뒤에서 껴안았다. 목 뒤에 키스하자, 사정의 여운으로 떨리던 몸이 조금 가라 앉았다. 이단은 이불을 끌어다 덮어주었다. 벤지는 그래도 쉬이 정신을 차리지 못한 듯 히끅거리며 숨을 몰아 쉬었다.

 

“쉬이…벤지, 쉬어. 그만 쉬자”

 

벤지는 귓가에 속삭이는 이단의 목소리와 다정하게 도닥이는 손길이 신호탄이라도 된 듯 까무룩, 기절하듯 잠들었다.

다음 날, 벤지는 헌리와 브랜트에게 쉰 목소리로 휴가를 신청했다. 브랜트는 작작 좀 하라고 잔소리를 했다.

 

“뭘? 섹스 아니면 헤일로?”

“둘 다, 멍청아”

 

벤지는 입이 댓발이나 나왔지만 옆에서 이단은 제법 재미있다는 듯 빙글빙글 웃었다. 그 모습이 얄밉고 왠지 억울해서, 벤지는 베개를 이단에게 던졌지만, 깔끔한 반사신경으로 이단이 베개를 턱 잡아버리는 바람에 귀여운 반항은 실패로 돌아갔다. 벤지는 어린애처럼 입을 비죽 내밀더니 토라져 돌아누웠다. 이단은 그런 벤지의 옆에 앉아 토닥토닥 등을 두드리며 타일렀다.

 

“많이 힘들어? 따뜻하고 맛있는 음식이라도 해다 줄게”

 

벤지는 왈칵 짜증을 내며 됐으니 나가라고 더 할까, 하다가 그냥 관두었다. 이단이 저러는 건 저도 찔리는 구석이 있다는 뜻일 테니, 수발해줄 때 해주는 대로 받는 전략으로 마음을 고쳐먹었다. 게다가 이단은 자기보다 요리솜씨가 꽤 훌륭해서, 인스턴트 식품이나 반조리 음식들을 겨우 데워 차리는 자기보다 훨씬 먹을만한 음식을 만들 줄 알았다.

몇 주 뒤 헤일로 최신 버전이 나왔을 때, 벤지는 덥썩 결제를 하려다가, 등 뒤에서 심상찮은 낌새를 느끼고 뒤를 돌아보았다가, 어금니를 깨물며 결제창을 조용히 닫았다. 이번에는 정말 이단과 하다가 느껴서 골로 갈지도 모른다는 공포감이 새로운 게임을 클리어하고 싶다는 욕망을 깔끔하게 이겨버렸다. 이단은 그 모습을 보고 미소를 지은 채 파티션 너머로 몸을 숨겼다. 저 귀여운 애인을 오늘 밤에는 어떻게 자기 밑에서 앙앙거리게 해줘야 할지 벌써부터 고민이었다. 벤지가 황홀경에 빠져 헤매는 모습은 이단만이 독점하는 광경이었고 아무리 봐도 질리지 않았기에. 벤지는 이단의 이런 음흉한 속을 꿈에도 모른 채 아쉬운 듯 입맛을 다시며 모니터를 쳐다보고 있었다.


End file.
